Pressure Points
by BokchoiBaboy
Summary: AU]Sakura is one of the top medical students in a top university. A promise to become a great doctor causes her to be thrown into the chaotic life of a medical student. Will she crack under the pressure, or is a promise all it takes to get through? SasSak
1. Myself

**Pressure Points**  
_Written by BokchoiBaboy_

**Prologue – **_Myself_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.  
Also, if anybody has read **Blurred Reflection **by **pandaholic, **then yes, these are VERYYY similar. Pandaholic is one of my best friends in real life, and she gave me permission to rewrite this fanfiction. So, this general concept belongs to pandaholic (and the general skeleton for this prologue), but the rest will be off my own ideas and such.**  
**

* * *

"_What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

"_I want to be a doctor, just like my daddy!"_

"_Really? I want to be a doctor, too. My dad is one, too."_

"_Then let's make a promise!" _

_He stared at her curiously._

"_We'll be the best doctors there are."_

_He smiled, and locked his pinky with hers._

* * *

"_No! Why are you moving away?" _

_She stared at him, her eyes flowing with her shed tears. He winced and looked away, unable to bring himself to stare into her precious orbs._

"_My dad got a job at a new hospital."_

_He heard her sobs grow louder, and he turned to face her, forcing himself to stare into her distraught face._

"_We'll be the best doctors there are, so we'll meet again! The best doctors work together!"_

_She was able to brush away her tears and form a tiny, innocent smile._

"_Until then, Sasuke-kun!"_

_She ran and gave him one last embrace, knowing that it may be the last time for a long time that she would be able to give her best friend (who she secretly loved) one last hug. He smiled at the girl in his arms._

"_I'll miss you, Sakura-chan."_

_Tears one again began falling when he released himself from her hold. He took hold of her fragile hand, and placed a small object there. He then closed her hand shut around it, and gave her one last smile. He was satisfied when she returned the simple gesture, and turned around, hopping into the moving van._

"_Sasuke-kun, I love you!"_

_It was the last thing he heard from her before the van moved out of her distance. He shouted in return, but he was sure she couldn't have heard him._

* * *

"_...I love you, too, Sakura-chan."

* * *

_Sakura's long, delicate fingers slowly traced every inch of skin on her face. They lingered there, as if they were wondering if she were to disappear in a matter of seconds. Her emerald eyes gazed at her reflection in the mirror, gazing at every inch of her face visible. She had the strongest urge to break her gaze, unable to take the intensity of her empty orbs. 

It was like staring into the eyes of a corpse every single time she was met with her hazy reflection in the mirror. Her eyes seemed to be losing their precious shine and emerald color, turning into a dull, grey-green. They were growing duller and emptier as time passed.

She let a small sigh escape from her rosy lips. She let off one of those 'I'm-an-ordinary-teen' type flairs, but anyone that knew her would beg to differ. She was _the _Haruno Sakura, daughter of one of the most renowned neurosurgeons in the world, apprentice to the famous Tsunade, the savior to many dying patients who had less than fifty percent of making it out of their surgery alive. She wasn't the apprentice of Tsunade, or the daughter of _the _Haruno Satoshi, for nothing. Her skills as a surgeon rivaled even Tsunade's, even though she was only nineteen years of age.

She attended Konoha Medical University, the most famous and prestigious medical universities in the world. The admission percentage rates were below fifty percent, most students admitted usually had a GPA of 5.0 or a tad less. The reasons being were the tough courses provided. Konoha Medical's courses were the toughest of all medical school courses combined; once admitted, one was dedicated to a grueling eight-year curriculum of tough assignments, finals, and surgeries. And the fact that Haruno Sakura was admitted without a second thought made her subject to many media subjects and rumors.

'_False Surgeon' _was one of her most infamous titles. In a taboo article and report by media, it was said she 'paid her way into Konoha Medical, using the influence of her father's fortune and abilities.'

Sakura, of course, waved this stupid rumor off. Asking any Konoha Med. Student, and even the headmaster, Tsunade (Sakura's teacher), would instantly say that she had gotten into the university fair and square, using pure skills and talent. She was, of course, the _top _medical student, in what seemed the _world. _That being said, however, she was faced with extreme pressure, not only from her stubborn stepmother and teacher, but the press, the students, and all other doctors. She possessed so much skill and talent that the world would die to possess the same skills.

Her emerald eyes once again stared into the dull corpse in her reflection. They began to shine with unshed tears, but the salty liquids never fell. Instead, she was encompassed with bitterness and confusion. Ever since her abilities and skills had been discovered, it seemed that she never really _did _have a chance to enjoy her teenage life. She was always called in for surgeries to aid Tsunade, or for study hall, where she would be able to aid her peers.

In all this jumble and chaos in her life, she found the one question that most teens had asked themselves at least once: _Who am I?_

Never had she ever had time to think such a thing, but as the chaos continued and her stress and pressure increased by the hundreds, it slowly fought its way through her mess. She wondered if the path of a doctor was really set out for her. She wondered if it was her father's skills and abilities that were passed down by genes that had given her the path of the medical student, carving out her future easily and smoothly. When the thought of her inherited cunning crashed down on her, it made her feel empty, useless; what would she have done if her father were _not the _Haruno Satoshi?

_Who am I?_

She posed the same question in every surgery she had taken part of. She was reassured constantly by her closest friends and Tsunade that she was indeed _the _Haruno Sakura, the medical student who already rivaled her own father's legacy at the age of nineteen. But even with the precious reassurance, her mind wandered. When she was young, she had promised her best friend, the one she loved and possibly still loved, that she would become the greatest doctor, along with him. She wondered if he, too, was doing well.

But a part of her wished that she had never made such a naïve, innocent promise. Now thrown into the medical hustle-bustle of chaos, she wished she could be living an ordinary teenage life, with the ordinary teenage stress. But she knew that her path was already carved out for her, and she was in too deep to back down from her dream now. Even if her stress could bring the death of her, she would continue on to become one of the greatest doctors the world had ever seen.

It was inevitable that sooner or later, she _would _crack from the pressure. But she knew that once that crack had mended, and perhaps disappeared, she would be able to carry on. She was well prepared for her mind to snap from so much pressure and stress. She told herself that when that happened, she would back down from the surgeries and the school life, taking a light rest and blocking out every voice except hers. And when she found tranquility and serenity within herself again, she would throw herself back into the chaotic life of being one of the best medical students.

Sakura was only nineteen, after all. She still had the ripe ages ahead of her, full of surgeries, drama, deaths and even love. Her life was always a rollercoaster, going up and down, twisting and turning. It was controlled but it was unpredictable, making her state of mind dangerous when she was put under so much pressure. But, of course, any nineteen-year-old teen would want to live up to every expectation thrown their way. Which was the case for Sakura.

'_You have to be as great as your father!' _

'_I know you can surpass even your father someday.'_

She let off another loose sigh. Those expectations were anything _but _normal. They were demanding and threatening. Any _regular _person would find these as motivations, but for Sakura they were _more _than just petty words to motivate her. They were her code of life, her ways of living. If she strayed or failed, she would punish herself and get right back on track.

_She was the Haruno Sakura, but she felt that she was someone different than what everyone was seeing._

Sakura once again gazed at her reflection, her emerald eyes seeming to grow duller by the seconds. She let off a frustrated sigh and abruptly got up and jumped onto her bed, hiding her precious orbs from the world. Her mind was in such a jumble that she couldn't even think straight. Her long, delicate fingers traced her face once more, feeling every centimeter of skin. Her reflection came through the darkness of her mind, and she groaned.

_Just...who am I?_**  
**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! BokchoiBaboy, here! This is kind of experimental at the moment; I'm just seeing how many reviews this is going to get, if any at all. Anyway, if I decide to continue on with this, there _will _be some teenage drama and all those screwed up actions all people commit someday. This isn't going to be fluffy-fluffy fic; I'm going to try and write it in all seriousness. So, anyway, thanks for reading. 

I somehow always make my introductions so boring. D:

And to reinforce my opening statement: pandaholic _did _give me permission to rewrite the fic and to use her idea. So please, don't flame me or anything. I have permission! D:


	2. Meeting

**Pressure Points**  
_Written by BokchoiBaboy_

**Chapter 1 – **_Meeting_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto  
**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews and for putting this story on your alert/fav list. :)**  
**

* * *

Sakura quietly walked down the crowded hallways of the dorms, her textbooks held in one hand, while her free hand held a half-eaten sandwich. She took a bite of the sandwich and continued on her way, cursing the long assignment that Tsunade had assigned her. She had only gotten three hours of sleep last night, which wasn't good, because she had a lab to perform and a surgery to assist in. 

_Damn it, Tsunade. If you want me at my best, don't assign me these crap assignments._

She took another large bite out of her sandwich and continued on her way, students weaving out of her way, noticing her dismal mood and lack of sleep. Sakura paid no mind; she didn't ask for special treatment. It was their own will to give her such privileges, and nobody was complaining about it. Nobody bothered about messing around with her anyway; everyone knew of her smarts and her talent. Simply, Sakura was intimidating.

"Haruno Sakura, please report to Tsunade's office. Haruno Sakura."

Sakura sighed in irritation and quickened her pace, not even halfway to the office, yet. She heard the students' taunting sneers, but she once again paid no mind. She wasn't one that dealt with useless situations such as those. If they hated her, fine. As long as they stayed out of her way, she had no problem with that.

"Oi! Sakura!"

Sakura turned around and found her three best friends, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata running after her. She gave them a soft smile and politely waited for them to catch up before continuing on her way to the headmaster's office. The three, plus Naruto and his group of friends who attended a different university, were probably the only people she could truly rely and lean on. All were the top students in the school, all great doctors in their area of science. Tenten majored in a specialized area of Toxins and Poisons, her expertise and fantastic memory of what type of toxin and poison came with what animals and the sort. Ino was specialized in psychiatry, her ability to assist in people's disorders of life and other such cases amazing and renown. Hinata was specialized in biomedical engineering, her great skill to create antidotes and create the best medicine and cures for diseases and such cases renown as well. All in all, the four girls were dubbed 'The Princesses of Konoha Med.', all the shining example roles to the students studying along with them.

"Why do you think Tsunade wants to see you?" Ino asked, as the four began to walk together.

"Eh. She assigned me a huge assignment last night. She probably wants me to turn it in."

"Naruto was looking for you," Hinata softly added.

Sakura shrugged and continued walking.

"Naruto always seems to be looking for me. And the fact that he's going out with _you, _tch! What a shame."

"It's not a problem, Sakura."

The two girls smiled.

"Hm. You know, it's no fun being such great students here. We never get to hang out with the boys," Tenten thoughtfully added.

All girls agreed. The other part of their soul, or perhaps just the other people that they truly trusted, attended Konoha University of Criminal Justice. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and so many more of their loyal friends attended the university, all working their way up to become private investigators. They too, were the shining role models of the university, and had been dubbed 'The Princes of Konoha Justice'. All of them had marvelous skills of solving nearly impossible cases. Coincidentally, the universities were only a mere ten minutes apart, making it easy for the two groups to see each other when both found the time to do so.

"Well, the weekend's coming up, so we should be able to find _some _time to hang out," Sakura said.

The girls nodded.

"We'll see you around, Sakura."

Sakura nodded, barely noticing that they had arrived at Tsunade's office.

"Bye."

She waved her friends off and entered the office, and gently put the stack of her assignment papers on Tsunade's desk. Then she moved to take a seat, not noticing the other student present in her mentor's office.

"Well, I assume you completed your assignment?"

Sakura's eyebrow rose to her mentor's reasonably harsh voice, and shrugged indifferently, her emerald eyes watching as her mentor took a seat at her desk.

"It was too much work."

"That's just the beginning."

"Of course I know that," Sakura said, irritation flooding out of her voice, "But I'm still in a position to unreasonably complain about it."

Tsunade let off a strained laugh at her student's antics. Sakura was always so witty and bright, it was a pleasure to be present when she had found time to be humorous. Sakura smiled in return, and sunk deeper into the chair she was sitting in, comfortably taking in the softness of the cushion.

"Anyway, we have a new client today."

"Oh?"

"She's seven. Her heart is unbelievably stable. You'll be missing out on your classes for a few days to watch the girl and make any reports you notice."

Sakura shrugged. Not that she missed anything in her classes, anyway. She had already memorized all the medical books that she had found in her father's study (which was an insane amount of medical books), making it hard for her to remain focused in a lecture she had already learned.

"Her heart becomes abnormally fast or slow, depending on what kind of situations take place around her. We find her too young to put her on anti-depressants, so please take note of that."

Sakura nodded. She heard a silent cough, and turned to her right, finding a stoic, raven-haired teen around her age sitting there. Tsunade let off a silent 'oh', and began rubbing her head in embarrassment. Sakura let her eyes linger at the teen for a moment longer, and returned her gaze to the aging woman before her.

"Ah. This is Uchiha Sasuke. He transferred from that other medical school around here."

Sakura's eyebrow rose with curiosity, and she once more looked at the boy. He, too, turned to look at her, and emerald and onyx clashed for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.**  
**

* * *

"_We'll be the best doctors there are!"_

"_Don't worry! The best doctors work together!"_**  
**

* * *

"_Have you seen the new student? He's sexy!"_

Sakura grunted as Ino continued ranting about how 'hot and sexy' the new transfer student, Uchiha Sasuke, was. She had yet to tell her that _Sasuke _was the young boy that she promised to become one of the best doctors with. Sakura still had no clue if he was as great as her, as he was excused from classes the first day to settle in his dorm.

"_Ino, _I don't think Shikamaru will appreciate what you're saying, hmm?" Sakura said, having heard too much about how great Sasuke looked.

Ino looked at Sakura and shrugged indifferently, but stopped rambling nonetheless. Sakura smiled gratefully.

"Well, this is my stop. I have a new client today."

Ino frowned.

"So much for hanging out this weekend."

"I'll try."

Ino nodded and waved, continuing on her way. Sakura waved to her retreating friend, and opened the door to the infirmary and made her way through the labyrinth of hallways.

_Room 202._

She gently knocked, and heard a gentle 'come in', before turning the doorknob. Sakura's eyes softened when she was met with an innocent little girl of jet-black hair and amethyst eyes. A few tubes of life support ran from her arms, and the gentle beeping of her heart monitor seemed to give the room a somewhat dismal feel.

"Hello, I'm Sakura," Sakura said gently as she took a seat next to the girl's bed.

Her amethyst eyes gazed at her for a moment before she turned away and closed her eyes, a gentle smile playing on her pale lips.

"H...hi. I'm Yuri."

Sakura smiled and pulled out a clipboard from the nightstand beside her bed.

"Nice to meet you, Yuri."

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"I like your eyes."

Yuri's precious amethyst eyes were shown again, and Sakura was met with an innocent smile.

"Thank you. Yours are very beautiful."

Yuri once again smiled.

"I...I won't die, will I?"

Sakura's eyebrow rose, and she shook her head softly.

"I won't let you die, I promise."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sakura walked down the empty hallways of the dorms, her eyes drooping from her lack of sleep. Her textbooks became heavyweights on her tired arms, cursing herself for not dropping by her dorm to drop them off before meeting with Yuri. Sakura sighed. It was much nicer to walk during the empty hours of the dorms; only few students awake every time she returned from an assignment. She liked it when there were no sneers or students to worry about. 

Her mind was so concentrated that she had failed to realize that if she didn't swerve to the right, she would run into someone. When she had finally noticed the person, it was too late. They collided, and she fell forwards, her textbooks flying out of her hands.

"Ugh. Sorry," Sakura whispered.

She got off the person and held out a hand. She was surprised when the person took it and pulled himself up, and knelt down once more to pick up her scattered textbooks.

"It's fine."

Sakura looked at the person, and in the dim light, she realized it to be Uchiha Sasuke, the new student, and the boy from her childhood. Sasuke, too, seemed to notice who he had run into, and quickly gathered her books and handed them to her.

"Here."

"Thank you."

Sakura took the heavy books out of his hands, and almost fell forward due to the sudden impact of the weight. Sasuke eyed her carefully.

"You need more sleep."

"Tch. Does your voice ever stop sounding harsh?"

Sasuke smirked and shrugged indifferently.

"Same as ever, I guess. You picked a weird time to transfer here, Sasuke."

"I have my reasons, like everyone else here."

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded, and he continued on his way.

"Wait, Sasuke?"

He stopped, and patiently waited for the girl to continue.

"Do you mind not telling anyone about...the promise? I'm sure you already picked up a few hordes of fangirls on your way to the dorms...and...I don't think..."

"Yeah."

Sakura gratefully smiled and nodded.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him, eyebrow raised with curiosity.

"Did you...hear what I said before I left?"

"...No? Was it important?"

Sasuke let off a sorrowful smile that was hidden from her, and continued walking, his baritone echoing through the empty hallways.

"...No. Good night."

"Good night."**  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Not much to say about this chapter. I apologize for the seemingly too much dialogue in the last part. XD I hope you liked this chapter, though I'm not sure what to say about it, personally. Hopefully, the next chapters will be more seriously written (well, like, you know, no fluffy-fluffy) 

Next time! Will Sakura ever tell her friends that Sasuke is the boy from her childhood? Why is it that all those girls are giving Sakura death glares? How good of a doctor is Sasuke? And what's up with the new client, Yuri?

Thanks for reading!


	3. broken news

-

-

**Pressure Points  
Chapter 2 – **_broken news_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto

-

-

Sakura woke in the dim light of early morning hours from loud, obnoxious knocks clashing against her door. Quickly throwing on a jacket to help keep her body warm after she got out from under the blankets, she rushed to the door and found one of her medical 'students' frantically standing there and yelling for her.

"What is it?" Sakura grumpily asked.

Sakura's student looked at her in fear, knowing too well the temper that the Haruno could bring when she was grumpy, tired, or all in all, in a bad mood.

"S-Sakura-senpai," her student began, "Yuri – she's – she's nearly going to –"

Before her student could finish, Sakura rushed out the door and ran towards the clinic, her heart racing and her mind praying for Yuri to hold on until she got there.

_Her heart is unbelievably unstable._

The echoes of her mentor ricocheted all over her mind, reminding Sakura over and over about her client's medical disability and why she was there. Her lips were pursed in a frown, her eyes narrowed in deep concentration and thought.

This was why the Haruno was in a league of her own.

Before her client could die, before her client could tell her what was happening, before her client could tell her why it was happening and what he or she had done, she was already thinking of a cure. Her success rate at this, thus far? _One hundred percent. _

-

-

After five minutes, Sakura burst into Yuri's crowded room, the standby doctors and nurses doing everything they could until Sakura and Tsunade arrived.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Sakura yelled over the loud, panicked yells of the doctors and nurses.

Everyone turned and moved out of the Haruno's way, all knowing that if the girl were to survive, it was either because of Sakura or Tsunade's intense medical care. Sakura rushed to Yuri's bedside and quickly scanned her heart monitor and noticed her heart was beating unbelievably fast, as if she was hyperventilating and crying.

"Yuri, Yuri-chan?"

There was silence around the room, and Sakura quickly noted how Yuri's heart was beginning to slow down back to a stable rate.

"Why were you crying? Get some rest, Yuri-chan."

There was more silence, but Sakura noticed how Yuri opened her amethyst eyes and smiled.

"I – I saw _brother._"

Sakura's eyebrow rose.

"Brother?"

Yuri nodded and closed her eyes again.

"I was so happy, I forgot that crying made me feel really funny..."

Sakura smiled and ran her fingers through Yuri's long, jet-black hair in motherly affection, taking a seat beside Yuri to make sure her heart remained stable for the time being. The doctors and nurses were in awe as to how strong words could be, if they were spoken in the right affect. Sakura smiled at them and motioned them to move out of the room, which they complied, still awestruck at the amazing spectacle.

"Get some rest, Yuri-chan," Sakura whispered.

She leaned down and kissed Yuri's cheek, and smiled when Yuri's lips moved up in a small, shy smile.

_Perhaps not everyone sees me as the miracle medical student._

_Perhaps that if I open my eyes to see, I'll have people around me that see right through this medical coat._

Unknowing to the medic, a pair of onyx eyes disappeared from the doorway, a small, genuine smile present on pale lips. Yuri blinked for a few seconds, which did not go undetected by Sakura.

"Yuri, Yuri, what did you see?" She curiously asked.

Yuri smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing."

-

****

**-**

Sakura quietly wandered through the busy halls, doing her best to avoid ongoing traffic between her and her colleagues. Tsunade once again summoned her to the office from one of the lecture classes, much to Sakura's appreciation. She knew already that the topic of their discussion would be Yuri's dilemma which had taken place earlier today; the doctors and nurses present in the room never were quiet.

Her mind was lost in a trail of thought, thinking about all the newspaper headlines she had seen talking about her and talking about her father. She remembered all the taboo articles and media reports, remembered all the awestruck readers who, when she was recognized, instantly asked her questions and invaded her personal bubble.

Her personal bubble, a space where nobody _dared_to venture, unless crowned either a princess of Konoha Med., or a Prince of Konoha Justice, was a very private and enclosed one. She realized that there was yet a man she could speak with at Konoha Med, all of them either too full of themselves or too jealous of her. Her mind wandered to her old friend, Sasuke, and wondered if he too, were like that.

"Sakura."

She tensed and stopped, not realizing that she was already standing in Shizune's office – the receptionist desk. Her eyes were met with dark pools of onyx, her lips pursed in a small smile.

"Hello, Sasuke."

An awkward silence reigned between the two friends, both not knowing what to say or what to do.

"Sakura –"

"Sasuke –"

Both stopped in embarrassment when they realized they had spoken at the same time, and Sakura couldn't help but to explode in a fit of laughter.

"I – haha – it's – it's been so – haha – long since – hahahaha – I've seen your – your _face!"_

Sasuke looked at her, almost flabbergasted at her sudden outburst. Sakura's fit of laughter soon died down into coarse giggles from laughing so much, and wiped her eyes from tears.

"I'm – I'm sorry, Sasuke."

She didn't know why, but she blushed.

...And he couldn't help to realize that even though she did not look the same, cute girl of their younger years, she _did_look quite...

(Dare he?)

...Beautiful.

"What're you doing here, anyway? Not everyone gets called to Tsunade-shishou's office," Sakura said, attempting to break the awkward silence that had rooted between them.

At this his eyes noticeably darkened, and Sakura looked at him skeptically.

"It's none of your business," the Uchiha coarsely replied.

Sakura offered him a small smile.

"Sorry, I guess it isn't."

Another awkward silence reigned between them, before Tsunade's irritated voice boomed through the walls.

"Sakura? Are you here yet? Hurry the _heck_up, will you?"

Sakura let off a sigh.

"I'm coming, Tsunade-shishou!"

She turned to Sasuke and apologetically smiled.

"Sorry, wish we could talk more. I'll see you later."

He nodded in reply, and quietly watched as she walked into Tsunade's office and closed the door behind her. He sighed and left Shizune's office, hands stuffed into his pockets.

_If only she knew._

-

****

-

There was silence in the office as Tsunade quietly read over the reports that the doctors and nurses had left on her desk early in the morning, skimming through the comments and carefully reading the details. Sakura waited patiently, basking in the comfort of the chair she was currently resting on.

"So, they said after you started _talking to her, _everything slowed down? They wrote that the nurses were trying to calm her, said the same words you did, and nothing happened," Tsunade said, breaking the comfortable silence and looking at her apprentice intently.

"You just need to know how to say it," Sakura replied indifferently, "And you need to know the right way to say it."

There was silence as Sakura stared out the office window, almost in a detachment towards the person who trained her to be who she was.

"So, I suppose that proves my theory then," Tsunade said, once again looking at her student intently.

"Theory?"

"I suppose she doesn't have any family, does she?"

Sakura leaned back in her chair and her eyebrow rose with interest, the air of profession and seriousness surrounding her.

"She mentioned seeing her 'brother'. Which made her hyperventilate and make her heart go nuts. So obviously, her 'brother' must have been on the medical staff or some random passerby."

"That's interesting. She was in an orphanage before she was brought here, with no accounts of a mother, father, brother, sister, _nothing._"

Sakura managed to smile and began to rise from her chair, her mentor eyeing her curiously.

"Maybe it was better having no mother or father. She seemed perfectly fine from seeing her brother," Sakura said, gathering her things and making her way towards the door, "And she won't have any of those expectations and taboo thrown onto her."

She offered her mentor a genuine smile before opening the door and closing it behind her.

_At least she has sight of who she is._

-

****

-

Sakura quietly sat in the corner of the café, her laptop before her as she continued her latest assignment and research. The hustle and bustle of the regular café hours were fading, many of the students returning to their dorms to research and rest, which allowed Sakura to remain in the small store and concentrate in the soothing atmosphere. The employees had long since allowed her to remain there a few hours past closing while they cleaned up and prepared for the next day, used to her studying habits and detached personality.

"Sorry, sir, we're closed," Sakura glanced at the poor employee at the door, and raised her eyebrow when she saw the brooding Uchiha standing there, "Miss Haruno is only allowed in here after hours."

"It's okay," Sakura stood up and walked towards the entrance, her boots clicking on the café tiles, "We're studying together. Would it be alright, Taro?"

Both men looked at the Haruno skeptically, knowing that such kindness and gentle nature was rarely seen in her nowadays.

"I suppose so, Sakura."

"Thanks, Taro!" Sakura smiled and returned to her seat in the corner, the sound of her fingers tapping the keys becoming part of the atmosphere once more.

Sasuke followed her and sat at the table, quietly placing his laptop on the table and turning it on. There was another awkward silence between the two, before Sakura's typing stopped, and her eyes were on the boy in front of her.

"What brings you here?" Sakura timidly asked, taking a sip of the tea beside her.

"Studying," he grunted, "It's too loud and noisy in the dorm."

Sakura laughed and shook her head, continuing her assignment.

"Sakura, you're hiding, aren't you?" Sasuke quietly asked, eyeing his friend carefully.

There was silence between the two medical students, before Sakura moved her knees so they were under her chin, and held her face there for moments on end, soaking in the quiet atmosphere and gathering her thoughts.

"It sucks, you know? Having to live up to a name that's almost like a god."

"You're not the only one, Sakura."

Sakura looked at Sasuke quietly, and offered him a sheepish smile.

"I guess you're right."

There was more silence until a lightning-quick boom reverberated through the café walls. Sasuke turned around, and Sakura visibly twitched, when Tsunade stormed towards the table, holding a phone in her hands. Sakura noticed that she had the look of urgency, a look of almost sympathy, when she handed her the phone.

Tsunade cast Sasuke an apologetic glance, and both turned to face Sakura's paling face.

"...Mom?_Mom,_I can't understand what you're saying!" Sakura began yelling into the phone, almost in desperation.

"_S – Sakura, your father – he's – he's _dead."

Sakura dropped the phone, which broke as it made contact with the café floor. Tears began to stream down her eyes, her fingers beginning to tremble from the trauma's shock. The latest news of the legendary medical doctor, Haruno Satoshi, began popping up in the news articles online.

_He's dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead._

Sasuke quickly moved to her side, gently holding her in his arms as she broke the cold façade and sobbed, breaking the hearts of everyone that saw her tears begin to drown the atmosphere in sorrow.

"Oh my god. He's dead."

-

****

-

"Can you stay with me tonight? I'm really sorry."

There was silence, before a light shuffling. She found herself being carried bridal style to her dorm, to which she was thankful. Her strength had been drained the moment her mother broke the news.

_He's dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. _

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

The two didn't fail to realize that she had uttered the suffix of their childhood, which she had used in friendly intimacy.

-

****

-

**A/N:**So, uhm, don't ask me about this chapter, because I honestly don't know.  
I'm sorry, I'm trying hard to work off this writer's block, and ... er ... yeah. XD;

I hope you enjoyed it, at the very least.


	4. questions

-

-

**Pressure Points  
Chapter 3 – **_questions_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto.

-

-

Sasuke gently placed the sleeping girl on her dorm bed, gently tucking his best friend under the covers. He quickly scanned the room, noticing its bland sophistication and messy notebooks and papers scattered across the wooden desk. Taking a seat at Sakura's desk, he quietly placed Sakura's belongings on the desk, analyzing the correct places to place the items.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura quietly whispered, "I'm sorry."

The Uchiha turned in the chair and was met with Sakura's puffy eyes, a sheepish smile present on her lips.

"It's fine, Sakura."

The girl blinked for a moment before pulling her blankets closer to her, silence encompassing the couple once more.

"I – Can you – stay with me?"

A light blush spread on her cheeks, once more pulling her blankets close in attempt to hide her embarrassment. She was surprised when her best friend lightly chuckled and got up from his place, sitting on the foot of her bed, gently gazing into her embarrassed eyes.

"I already said –"

"You didn't say anything, silly," Sakura playfully chimed.

"Well,_implied_that I would stay with you."

Sakura giggled and closed her eyes, letting herself drift off into the worriless world of slumber.

"Th – thank you, Sasuke-kun..." She quietly whispered before completely succumbing to sleep.

Sasuke let a tiny smile play on his lips before slowly getting off her bed and taking a seat at her desk once more, the memory of their childhood playing behind his eyes. He remembered the cute innocence of both of them in their younger years, almost like such trauma would not bring their bubbly nature down. And then, his mind wandered to the days of the present, of a few months ago, and of today, where Sakura locked herself beneath of barrier and expectations, the innocence of her younger years gone.

He quietly watched as her lips smiled then quivered, tears beginning to stream from her eyes the longer time passed. The Uchiha concluded that she was dreaming of her father, and got up and stood beside her once more. He leaned down and gently wiped the oncoming stream of tears with his thumb, smirking satisfactorily when Sakura's lips slowly formed a tiny smile.

"Sakura," the Uchiha muttered as he took a seat on the floor and leaned against the side of her bed, "I don't see why you're hiding at all."

Moments later, he was lulled to sleep by Sakura's quiet, relaxed breaths.

-

****

-

"Is Sakura going to be okay?"

Tsunade smiled at the tiny girl in the clinic bed, gently recording her vital signs and heart reports on her clipboard. Tsunade found herself swept off her feet at Yuri's innocence, and took a seat by her bedside when all her tests and reports were finished.

"I think," Tsunade said, looking the girl in the eyes, "That Sakura will be just fine."

"She hasn't come to talk to me yet. It makes me feel lonely," Yuri said, turning her back on Tsunade to look out the clinic window, "She's like my sister."

The headmistress kicked back in the chair and smiled, basking in the serenity of the clinic. She found a liking in Yuri, in which she could easily see, because Yuri saw right through Sakura's fake façade and still loved her anyway. Tsunade knew, almost too well, that most students in her school only saw Sakura as the freakishly good surgeon, too jealous or too full of themselves to see through her medical coat and see the fragility within her.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Yuri whispered.

"Yes, Yuri, I'm quite sure. Sakura is a strong girl. Like you."

"Does seeing your mommy die make you strong? Or have your daddy die? Because then I understand."

There was silence in the room for a few moments, before Tsunade's naturally thundering voice cracked the silence.

"I suppose so, Yuri," She slowly said, "But it can also break you until you need someone to help you up."

-

****

-

Sakura slowly awoke as the sun's warmth continued penetrating her walls and windows, giving her strength and warmth to face the truth and continue with the next day. She blinked a few times when she was met with a mess of onyx hair, but smiled when she had noticed that it was only Sasuke, still asleep. Her eyes looked at the clock on her desk, which read _8:00 AM. _

"Sasuke-kun? Wake up, it's eight."

She lightly giggled when her friend woke with a groan, instantly beginning to massage a sore neck. Sakura remained positioned in her bed, the covers tightly around her once more, as she quietly watched her friend wake from his sore slumber.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura quietly whispered, "I don't know what I would have done."

Sasuke turned to face her and offered her a tiny smile, slowly getting up and stretching his sore muscles. Sakura returned the smile, still remaining in bed, almost skeptical about going outside into the hallways, almost too certain that the media would come rushing in and bombarding her with questions she wasn't _ready_to answer.

Silence encompassed the couple once more, both unsure of what to say, or if anything between them was needed at all. Finally, Sakura quietly looked up at her best friend once more, with her skeptical eyes and embarrassed smile.

"Sasuke, how great of a doctor are you?"

She was suddenly faced with a twinge of guilt when she noticed his eyes darken, his mood nearly dropping.

"I – I'm sorry –"

"No, it's fine," Sasuke coarsely said, "But I guess you can say I'm exactly like you."

Her eyes widened.

"Then why didn't you come here from the start? You _did_transfer at an odd time."

"Like I said before, Sakura, I have my reasons like everyone else here does."

"Is it because of your father?"

The Uchiha exasperatedly took a seat at the foot of her bed, watching her intently as he struggled to calm his temper and remain calm. He supposed that she remembered every single aspect of their childhood, from the days of his parental struggles and the days when he was forced to move. She watched him patiently, knowing that in time, he would answer if there were such an answer to be said: they were best friends, after all.

"You could say so."

She smiled and dove deeper into her comfortable pillow, the warmth of her blankets, the mattress, and the boy next to her encompassing her with serenity.

"Yeah," Sakura quietly whispered, "Me too."

Sasuke smirked and got up from her bed, walking to where she lay. She watched him curiously, her eyes widening when she felt the warmth of his hand meet her cheek and remain there.

"I'm going to talk to Tsunade. Stay here."

She smiled, the brightness almost wavering when his warmth left her.

"Okay."

-

****

-

The Uchiha found himself extremely annoyed when he was forced to walk all the way from the Headmistress's office all the way to the clinic, which, in truth, was on the very opposite sides of the university. He was somewhat peeved when Shizune had explained that she was in Yuri's room, watching over the girl since Sakura was unfit to watch over her from the day. However, he couldn't feel anymore thankful, knowing that Sakura was given a day off her detached, professional mood, and given a break where she was able to be the old Sakura that he had known from their younger days.

"Is Sakura coming today at all, Tsunade?"

Sasuke's eyebrow rose when he heard voices coming from Yuri's room.

"I'm afraid not, Yuri. But I'll stay with you all day, how's that?"

"Th – thank you."

The Uchiha opened the door and found Tsunade sitting next to the girl, reading he newspaper and keeping the seven-year-old company.

"I can bring her to Sakura, Tsunade."

Two pairs of eyes turned to face him, one pair lightening up, and the other looking skeptically.

"Brother!"

Tsunade looked at the girl surprised, and turned to face the Uchiha, an angry expression on her face.

"You're_related?!_Why didn't you tell me? This is crucial!" Tsunade yelled.

Sasuke winced and walked over to Yuri's bedside, offering her a tiny smile, which she returned wholeheartedly.

"We're not actually related," The Uchiha quietly said, "I met her in the orphanage."

"Pray tell, what the heck were you doing at an orphanage?"

Yuri looked to her elder brother and received a nod, and lifted her arms, begging him to carry her. With an exasperated sigh, he picked her up and held her, his lips tugged into a smirk when Yuri laughed.

"...I was _abandoned._"

-

****

-

**A/N:**The somewhat past of Sasuke and Yuri are somewhat revealed! XD  
Anyway, I feel that this chapter was somewhat rushed, but whatever.  
On another note, Sakura's back to her giddy old self – for the time being.  
I've already got plans for drastic changes –snickersnicker-  
Also, I guess I'm making Sasuke OOC, but, hey, he can be caring, can't he? 8D;;;

SO NEXT TIME : The full-on past of Sasuke and Yuri are revealed! What is the full truth of Sasuke's transfer? Sakura gets a special visit, but will Sakura face the media on her father's death, or choose to remain in her room forever?

Find out soon!  
Thanks so much for your reviews (:  
(And to book-fanatic: I'll think about that one. Thanks for asking. (: )


	5. choices

-

-

**Pressure Points  
Chapter 4 – **_choices_

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Naruto

-

-

"_I was abandoned."_

Silence reigned through the room, as two pairs of eyes skeptically looked at the lone Uchiha. One pair looked at him skeptically because she had known that such a secret was a painful wound to bear, knowing too-well the security such secret wounds provided. The other looked at him with disbelief, replaying the words over and over to make sure that they were indeed real and not whispers of the wind. In turn, the Uchiha stared outside the window, desperately trying to find an escape in such a breach in his security.

"What do you mean? You're the son of Uchiha _Fugaku!_ He was my peer!"

There was an odd red flash in Sasuke's eyes, but as quickly as it had appeared, it had disappeared. Tsunade noticed this, her eyebrow rising with curiosity, but said nothing. Sasuke remained unfazed by the fact that his irises and completely changed color, but faced his headmistress with such ferocity even Tsunade was surprised.

"_That _Uchiha Fugaku _died._"

"Stop talking nonsense, Sasuke! Uchiha Fugaku is still alive!"

Yuri quickly jumped out of Sasuke's hold and into her bed, pulling the covers over her and wishing for all the yelling to stop. Tsunade and Sasuke were each reaching their breaking points to a fiery temper, both not used to such confusion and patience.

"I didn't mean it _literally,_" Sasuke exasperatedly said, running his pale fingers through his raven hair, "I _meant_ that the Fugaku _you _knew is different from the one that _I _know."

Tsunade's eyes widened. She was slammed headfirst into a reality in which she was unprepared, in which she could not summon her defenses to keep her from such chaos and confusion. She dearly wanted to believe that the medical student before her was lying; she remembered working with Fugaku and remembered respecting his skills and genius. Tsunade absolutely did _not _want to accept the fact that the Fugaku that she remembered as a little brother, had _changed._

"I know you remember him as that dandy student, cold as ice but sweet as a flower. Such a paradox, but such an accomplishment. I know you remember him as the one who fell in love with Mikoto, married her, bore children, and became one of the most accomplished surgeons out there. But you know, somewhere along the line, the sweet flower was replaced with a serpent. A bitter serpent enshrouded by ice, greed, and desire."

Silence once more reigned between them. Tsunade's eyes widened, her mental state beginning to break down at such words of _blasphemy!_ She honored Uchiha Fugaku; he would never stoop so low! She _knew _he wouldn't!

"He fooled everyone. He got so full of himself, he threw it all upon Itachi and me. And of course, Itachi naturally showed more promise at the time. My father found it troublesome to keep a son whom just ate away his time and money, when he had other affairs to attend to, sending me to that orphanage. There, I met Yuri. She was probably only four-years-old at the time, always in the Sister's hands. She was always bullied, so I became her 'brother'. We grew close while I was there for a few more years, until they let me out to live on my own. After, I still paid Yuri some visits, knowing how lonely she could get. Then, my father found me, and begged me to return because Itachi had stooped to an all-time low. He sent me to this university, and I hadn't seen Yuri until the day she arrived."

At every word she found herself confused. She was supposed to be _strong; _she had watched so many patients die in her hands! Why was it so hard for her to accept the truth? Was it because that she had trusted Fugaku to take care of the sons that he had told her, long ago, that he would cherish and protect? Or was it because that she had believed Fugaku would not have stooped to such a low, once being an epitome of a surgeon?

"Sasuke, can I really believe you? Your father did all that?"

The question was followed by silence, which Tsunade took as a painful 'yes'. She offered him a tiny smile.

"I suppose that's why you transferred here, then? To meet your father's expectations?"

With a curt nod from the Uchiha, Tsunade's diminished happiness now rekindled, and her smile grew into that of a genuine one.

"Like I've said with Sakura a million times," she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know you can surpass even your father someday."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and looked at his feet, willing the tears brimming at his eyes to never fall. He had promised himself, the day he was left at the orphanage, that he was done being a weakling. He was ready to evolve; he was ready to change to _prove_ his father wrong. As shots of bitterness began to flow through his veins, the Uchiha looked Tsunade in the eye, offering her a bitter smirk.

"Well, that was certainly a sob story, ne?"

Three pairs of eyes quickly turned to the door, where they had found the refreshed Sakura leaning against the frames. She offered all of them a tiny smile, the weariness of the night hidden behind her professional façade. Yuri quickly lightened up and jumped from her bed, tackling the medic into a full-force hug. Sakura laughed and picked the girl up, smiling when Yuri quickly embraced her.

"Sakura-chan! I thought you wouldn't come today!"

"Sakura, I thought I told you to stay in your room."

"Oh please, Sasuke," she said, instinctively dropping the childhood suffix to shelter herself, "I'm not a dog."

"I think," Tsunade quickly said, cutting off to prevent a retort, "That Sasuke is right, Sakura. You're unfit to get stressed today."

Sakura shook her head while quietly laughing to herself, walking over to place Yuri back onto her bed.

"It's not like I have a choice, do I?" Sakura quietly whispered, "The media is going to pop up any moment now."

"Tsunade-sama!" All eyes were averted to the doorframe, where a frantic Shizune stood, quickly trying to regain her breath.

"What is it?"

"The media! They're all over campus, asking for Sakura!"

Sakura sighed and ran her delicate fingers through her pink locks, shoving her hands into her pockets. She muttered, 'I knew I had no choice' under her breath, cursing the nosy media and their craving for gossip. Before leaving the clinic room, she waved to the four inside the building, offered a tiny smile, and went on her way, ready to be bombarded by the media once she stepped out of the restrictions of the clinic.

"She's an idiot," Sasuke muttered, "She always has a choice."

Tsunade eyed the boy carefully before letting off a devious smirk, taking a seat beside Yuri and opening up the newspaper once more.

"Well, you're given choices here, aren't you?"

Sasuke turned and faced her, a small smirk present on his pale lips. Tsunade smiled and temporarily put down the newspaper, her chestnut eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I hope you make the right one, eh?"

In a few moments, Sasuke was gone, quickly trailing Sakura on her trek to her breakdown.

-

****

-

Sakura mentally prepared herself for the sabotage through her personal bubble of privacy, forming answers in her mind for the questions the reporters were most likely going to ask. Her heavy footsteps continued to pull her forward, the fatigue and trauma of her father's death beginning to take over her, as the images and yells of the reporters came closer and closer.

Before she stepped into the world of chaos and demise, there was a firm hand on her shoulder. She abruptly stopped, her body tensing. The firm touch soothed her, the familiar aura of her best friend emanating from it. She sighed and formed a tiny smile on her lips, remaining still. A pregnant silence reigned between the two friends, before the words of a soothing baritone broke the tense atmosphere.

"Sakura, you're always given a choice," Sakura shivered when she felt his warm breath at her ear, "You don't need to give up."

"I wasn't, Sasuke. Wouldn't you understand?"

She turned around and met him in the eye, the electricity between them sparking and flaring. She bravely placed her pale fingers on his face, taking in the warmth that only he was able to provide her. In return, the Uchiha leaned forward, their lips almost touching.

"I would understand, Sakura," he whispered, the proximity of their flesh teasing the girl, "If I did give up."

Sakura averted her gaze to the floor, biting her bottom lip as she tried to force the oncoming batch of tears back. When she felt a finger under her chin trying to pull her face up, she attempted to resist, not wanting to look into the eyes of truth. When the finger pulled harder, she succumbed to the force and stared into the onyx abyss of her best friend, whom she had known to always be there for her. She saw emotions flooding from the dark, mysterious depths of her friend's heart, and she couldn't help but to offer a tiny smile.

"I believe in you, Sakura," Sasuke firmly said, "You don't have to stay like this."

Her smile faltered, and she tore the intense gaze, turning her back to him as she took one step forward towards the yelling reporters.

"Sasuke," she quietly muttered, her voice beginning to crack as tears began to form, "I'm sorry. I'm like this for a reason."

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh and leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling with his eyes crossed.

"I'll play your little game, Sakura," he darkly muttered, "But I know you'll slip up if you remain the way you are. And I'm going to hook you back, no matter how much it'll hurt."

"Sasuke, do you hate me?"

It was an innocent, naïve question. She was surprised when she heard his footsteps walking away from her, echoing off the cold walls of the clinic.

"I don't hate you, Sakura," He firmly said, abruptly stopping for a few moments, "But I do hate who you've been."

-

****

-

As Sasuke walked away, Sakura's heart stopped for a few moments. Tears began to fall from her eyes, her willpower no longer able to sustain them. She continued to walk on, towards the reporters, towards the people she despised the most.

She knew she couldn't change, even for her best friend and the person she still cared for.

But she couldn't help but wonder if she, too, hates who she's been.

-

****

-

"Sasuke-nii, why didn't you tell her about – ?"

"Yuri, that's a later story to tell."

-

****

-

**A/N:**So, I think I rushed this chapter, but uh, I hope it didn't bore you or disappoint you ...  
Anywayy...the story is nearing the climax, so after this chapter, I promise things will pick up.

About the whole "hate who you've been" thing, I guess it does resemble "Who I Am Hates Who I've Been" by Relient K. So I suppose, if it pleases you, that I don't own it.

Also, sorry about my somewhat slow updates ... I have finals coming up and I just rarely have time when I'm free. So, hopefully I'll be able to update sometime over the weekend!

Thank you all for reading!


	6. prelude to darkness

"Haruno-san, Sakura has been released in the press."

There was some snickering before a quick ruffling, the sound of crumpling paper echoing through the empty air. And then there was laughter, a laughter that made one being in the room shiver, the laughter almost too maniacal for its liking.

"So, she hasn't been able to contact me – hah, of course she couldn't; I reject her calls to make her look bad like _this _– but she will come to visit in due time, to find the causes of her Father's death."

There was more evil cackling before the serpent-like voice erupted into the tense air once more.

"I'll let that damned child visit. But I won't let her steal the fortune that _I _worked so hard to _steal."_

The woman, whom bore a large pendant with an unmistakable 'H' and a large, almost obnoxious, diamond ring on her finger, laughed once more, before waving her hand nonchalantly to dismiss the maid.

"And maid," the woman said, before the maid was released to the freedom of the large mansion, "You dare tell of _my_ deed, and _you_ will not be able to tell it again."

There was silence, before a quiet, 'As you wish, Haruno-san' was whispered. The Haruno woman smiled, her smile able to send shivers down any spine, able to kill any innocent flower, able to mislead and to deceive.

That_ is, _of course, how she had made it so far.

-

-

**Pressure Points  
Chapter 5 – **_prelude to darkness_

**Disclaimer:**I totally do not own Naruto.

-

-

Sakura quickly made her way to the clinic, taking a bite out of her bagel while fixing the white coat around her. She was preparing herself for Yuri's daily check-up whilst getting in her daily dose of morning breakfast. The Haruno's mood in the morning was quite unpleasant, as the headline of the newspaper had been as thus: _Legendary Haruno Satoshi Dead. Will his daughter fill his legacy? _It really did peeve her to no end, when such reports about her family were so inconsiderate towards her father's memory and her abilities as a surgeon. Sakura had also caused a scene with the reporters, refusing to disclose anything else other than contacting her stepmother; but, in all truth, she _knew_ nothing else.

_Stepmother._

Sakura took a forceful bite out of her bagel as bitterness shot through her body, her stepmother's title and name poison on her lips. Her stepmother was an evil woman, marrying her way into a gigantic fortune. Sakura already had an inkling that it was her stepmother that had done something to deteriorate her father's health, due to the fishy fact that only a few months before, on a quick summer trip home allowed by Tsunade, that her father had been perfectly healthy. Being a naturally talented medic, she already knew that her father could not have contracted any disease nor sickness before he was able to notice the symptoms, because he _was_a legendary surgeon; there was no way he could let such slip-up in his immune system occur. Therefore, she held to the suspicion that her father was killed, perhaps even _murdered, _and found a new hatred sparking for her stepmother.

"_Sakura, this is my girlfriend, Hata Suzu."_

"_Hello, Sakura. It is a pleasure to meet you."_

_-_

_-_

"_Dad! Mom died a year ago! I can't believe you!"_

"_Sakura, I think I love Suzu."_

"_You're replacing Mother! How can you already be marrying Suzu?! I don't like her!"_

"_Sakura, I love your mother very much. Unrivaled."_

"_Then why are you marrying Suzu?"_

"_There's something about her that I'm intrigued by, Sakura. I think I love her; really."_

"_It's not fair!"_

"_And why not, Sakura?"_

_Tears. Always tears._

"_Because Mom wouldn't have remarried! She wouldn't have replaced you! She loved you, and she still does! How can you just throw that away? How can you throw your old marriage ring away and have a new one? I hate you, Dad! I – I – I don't even want to call you a father anymore!"_

_It rained that day._

"_I told you, Dad. You even made Mommy cry."_

_It rained on the wedding day of Haruno Satoshi and Hata Suzu. And the sun did not come out until one week later, on the wedding anniversary of Haruno Satoshi and Haruno Akina. The next day, it rained once more, when the celebrations of the first week anniversary of Haruno Satoshi and the recently named: Haruno Suzu._

Sakura bitterly finished her bagel when the bitter memories of her stepmother's coming-to-family replayed through her mind. She had loathed her Father, loathed him for replacing her mother; Sakura knew that her mother still loved her father, even though she was dead and was looking on at the stars. But most importantly, Sakura loathed, _despised,_ her stepmother, because once she had married into the Haruno fortune, her fake, sweet nature was thrown away and replaced by a serpent-like, insane, greed. Her stepmother, Suzu, was a greedy woman, and had abused Sakura before she had moved into the confines of the Konoha Medical dorms.

"Hn, I hope you're satisfied."

Sakura turned and found Sasuke walking next to her, his hands shoved into his pockets. She quietly questioned his now darker, more mysterious mood and aura about him, the emotion in his eyes something she couldn't quite comprehend. She offered a tiny, hesitant smile, the sorrow of the day before still lingering on her lips.

He wanted her to change, and she couldn't do that. Not even for him.

"When am I ever satisfied with those crap reports?"

"Your stepmother honestly hasn't accepted any of your calls?"

Sakura forcefully laughed, looking her friend in the eyes with mock amusement.

"You kidding? That bitch probably hates me as much as I hate her. And trust me, Sasuke, that's a lot."

Sasuke remained silent, allowing Sakura to continue.

"I don't see what my father found in her. They met randomly, and apparently, it was love at first sight! I really loathe my father, you know? He just – he just replaced my mother. It rained on the day he remarried. And I was honestly not surprised."

"Does it rain when someone in heaven is sad?"

It was a childish question, he knew. But he felt that he was a child around Sakura; he had known her for years, and it was the only way he was comfortable around her. They had both changed in ways that were obvious, and in ways that were hidden, and even he was uncomfortable with the fact that Sakura hid behind a mask. His eyebrow rose when Sakura let off a tiny smile, her usual, cheery eyes becoming downcast and dull.

"I think so, Sasuke."

Silence reigned between the two as they continued to walk to the clinic, their footsteps in perfect sync.

"Are you visiting Yuri, Sasuke?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

Sakura smiled.

"You love her a lot, don't you?"

"She's probably the only one who loves me back, eh? And she's like my little sister. I know what it's like to have no family. Yuri is a smart little girl."

Sasuke smirked, a new, hidden emotion shadowing in his eyes. Sakura quietly nodded in agreement, but kept her own inner conflicts within.

She disagreed with him, with only one thing: Yuri wasn't the only one who loved him back. Sakura just wasn't sure if _he _loved her.

-

****

-

"_Mommy, stop!" _

"_Yuri, run away. Run away now!"_

"_No, Daddy!"_

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Blood._

"_DADDY!"_

"_He – he's evil, Yuri! He – he cheated!"_

_Tears. Or was it blood? It was hard to tell._

"_Mommy, how could you?! I hate you! I hate you!"_

"_Oh my –"_

"_Mommy, STOP!"_

_Bang. Bang. Bang. More blood. And silence._

-

****

**-**

There was a rush of chaos in the room, as nurses and doctors began their fight to save the little girl. Yuri's heart and sped up remarkably, at such an unstable pace that she could die in moments. There were screams for Tsunade and Sakura, both of whom still had not arrived.

"What the hell is going on?!"

There was silence, before nurses and doctors were shoved out of the way. They all stared amazed as they found the Haruno quickly taking control of the situation, listening to the loud beeps of the heart monitor to help further her understanding of the situation.

"What the hell are you doing just standing there? Contact Tsunade_ immediately!"_

Nurses quickly sped out of the room, splitting up for a more effective search for Tsunade. The remaining nurses and doctors stepped back to allow the Haruno her space, knowing from experience that the medic was a solitary one, angered at the slightest slip-up if her assistants were not doing their job correctly.

"She had a bad dream, Sakura. At this rate, I'm not sure if you're going to be able to slow down her heart. It's remarkably fast, and her brain isn't sending any messages to her nerves and to the heart to tell it to slow down."

Sakura quickly turned around with anger, and was met with the most stunning, intimidating red eyes.

"What the hell _is _that, Sasuke?"

He quickly ignored her question and moved beside her, analyzing Yuri's condition and ways to help save her. But even he knew, as much as he hated to, that there was barely any chance for her survival. Her heart was too unstable beyond repair. He was not as naïve to believe that she was guaranteed alive.

"Sasuke, what the hell is up with your eyes?"

"It runs in the family, doesn't it, Sasuke? I had no idea it had been passed to you. I was almost certain you would have told me you possessed such a power."

"..._Power?_"

-

****

-

**A/N:**So, uh, again, I'm not sure what to think about this chapter. XD  
Anyyway, more twisters and potential dangers arrive!  
Uhm, also, I apologize for the mild cussing/swearing.  
Again, I'm trying to make this a serious fanfiction.  
The screwed up actions are coming, I guarantee you!

Thank you for reading and for reviewing!  
Shout out to all my reviewers!

I love you all! (:


	7. the end of the beginning

"_It runs in the family, doesn't it, Sasuke? I had no idea it had been passed to you. I was almost certain you would have told me you possessed such a power."_

"...Power?"

-

-

**Pressure Points  
Chapter 6 – **_the end of the beginning_

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Naruto.

-

-

"Sasuke, what is she talking about? Th – that's impossible."

There was silence, before a quiet wail from Yuri was heard. Sasuke quickly bit his lip and placed his hands on her chest, taking in another pulse. He noted it had somewhat slowed down, but still at a very unstable, fatal rate. Tsunade slapped on her Latex gloves and began to quietly massage Yuri's arms, in attempts to slow the girl's heart due to its response to the soothing movements. Sakura's hand was on Yuri's forehead, monitoring the girl's temperature.

"She has a fever," Sakura whispered.

"She can't have an infection, if that's what you're implying," Tsunade quickly replied, replacing Sakura's hand with her own, she too, taking in the temperature.

"That's not it. She had a nightmare – a horrible one," Sasuke said.

Yuri offered the three of them a tiny, weak smile, tears beginning to form at the brims of her amethyst eyes.

"B – brother, I'm sorry. I promised you that – that I wouldn't make you – make you activate them..."

"Yuri, you couldn't help it. Did you dream about your parents again?"

There was silence, before Yuri weakly nodded, unable to find the strength to speak. Sasuke quickly noted the immense decrease in her pulse, the pulse now dangerously slow. The girl was quickly losing heat, the enzymes in her body beginning to shut down.

"Yuri – _Yuri!"_

Sakura quickly placed her hands on the girl's chest, beginning to perform CPR in attempts to save the girl's dying pulse. Sasuke quietly cursed as the heart monitor's beeping began to become more and more annoying to his ears, pronouncing Yuri's untimely death.

He bit his lip once more, blood drawing from the immense pressure. In his eyes, he saw every single pump of her heart, controlling her blood flow; he saw every tiny move of an enzyme, and then the still movement within her body. The techniques that he had memorized were all flashing through his mind, none of them proving to be useful in her situation.

"Sa – Sasuke, has she ever coughed up blood before?!"

Sakura's desperate screams rung through the air as Sasuke gently pushed her aside. She was about to let off a nasty retort, before Sasuke's serious glare cut her off. He gently placed his hand over Yuri's heart, and winced when the girl continued to cough up her blood. His eyes widened, and removed his hand. Looking closely at her body once more, two fingers traced her lungs and her heart, in deadly accuracy.

"I don't know how the hell it happened, but she has a puncture. Something must have happened in the reactions of her enzymes, because there's a _hole _in her heart, and the white blood cells went crazy not knowing how to repair it. Something caused her body a nervous breakdown. If we keep pumping her, it'll cause the puncture to open, and –"

"I'm not going to let her die, Sasuke!"

"You think I want to, either? But she's in pain, can't you see that?"

Sakura took a quick glance at Yuri, who once again offered her a weak smile. Tsunade kept a hand on the girl's chest, ready to report any dramatic increases or decreases in the girl's pulse. Her eyes widened at the feeling of a new, _regular_pulse.

"She's back to normal, for now," Tsunade quietly said.

"Sakura-chan, you promised me...but that was foolish of me...I knew I was going to..._die..._"

"Yuri, I'm not going to let you die! You're right, I _promised_ you! Yuri!"

"Sakura-chan, please, come here, for a moment..."

Yuri once again smiled when Sakura leaned closer to her bedside, her tears dripping onto Yuri's gown. Yuri weakly reached out towards Sakura, and pulled her down, so Sakura's ears were level with Yuri's mouth.

"Sakura-chan, don't – don't _ever_let Sa-Sasuke activate those eyes. It – it _hurts_ him. P – please! I – I know you two used to be friends..."

"Yuri, what are you –"

"It hurts him...every single time he looks in the mirror...because in those eyes...is a past untold..."

"Shit, her heart's slowing – "

"Yuri, thank you," Sasuke whispered.

Yuri offered him a weak, genuine smile.

"Thank you, Sasuke-nii! I...really enjoyed..."

"Sasuke! What are you doing?! She's – she's _dying!"_

"Sakura, please let me go? I – I thank you..."

"Yuri, stop!"

"Will you...be his new mirror?"

"Yuri –"

"Goodbye, everyone."

-

****

-

There was silence as the heart monitor spoke the flat line of death. Sakura quickly turned away from the bed, and slid down on the floor, tears falling from her eyes. Tsunade shook her head in despair, and gently removed the gloves from her hands.

"Please call Shizune in right now, Nurse. Everyone else, _file _out."

There was a quiet shuffling, as the doctors and nurses present in the room quietly walked out the door.

"I – I can't believe I let her die," Sakura whispered.

"Sa –"

A loud thud was heard as the Uchiha fell onto the floor, sweat dripping from his forehead and his brows narrowed in the expression of pain.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Sakura shook the Uchiha in attempts to wake him up, but to no avail.

"Tsunade-shishou? Could you please help me take him to my dorm? I'll take care of him there," Sakura said, quickly wiping her tears and picking up the lean Uchiha.

Tsunade quietly nodded and helped support the man's weight, and the two quickly made their way across the campus.

-

****

-

Moonlight penetrated through the girl's dorm window, as she quietly changed the wet cloth on the Uchiha's head. It had been four hours since Yuri's death; after bringing the Uchiha to Sakura's dorm, Tsunade had abruptly left and rushed back to the clinic, knowing that Shizune would have arrived as soon as the two had left.

Sasuke quietly stirred, letting out a groan of pain as he slowly opened his eyes. Sakura let out a sigh of relief when they had returned back to their mysterious, onyx color, and no longer the intimidating, crimson red.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha turned and offered his friend a weak smile, his eyes intensely gazing into her own.

"Aa. Thank you."

Sakura offered him a tiny smile.

"So, are you going to tell me the whole deal about your eyes? And why you passed out?"

"It's a long one."

Sakura lightly giggled and shook her head.

"I've got all the time in the world."

-

****

-

**A/N:**So, this was a short chapter...  
Anyway, I'm not really into this one that much.  
So, anyway.  
Seriously, the screwed up actions are coming in the next chapter.  
Bwahaha.

Thanks for reviewing everyone! (:  
And thank you for reading! 8D


	8. vulnerability

"_I've got all the time in the world..."_

As she said those words, he realized that there was something there for her that he had always felt. Something he struggled to prevent when they were separated in their childhood years. He yearned to forget that she was his only friend when his parents and his brother were away from their home, yearned to forget that when he was young, he _did _believe that he loved her – in that naïve way.

But when she said those words – those _caring _words – he couldn't help but finally realize, or perhaps _accept, _that there was still something there after all those years. Yet he found some sort of barrier, something about her that made him _skeptical _of realizing that there _was _in fact something there.

And without a second thought, he _knew. _

He _knew _that the little Sakura from their childhood days was yearning to be set free, _yearning _to be released from a mask!

Was that _thing _there _strong _enough – and _important _enough – to try and _pry _that Sakura out of the mask?

-

-

**Pressure Points  
Chapter 7 – **_vulnerability _

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **I am SOOO sorry for not updating! ;-;  
**Warning: **There is cutting in this chapter. It isn't too graphic but I just thought a warning would be a good idea. XD

-

-

"Well, you remember my father, don't you?" Sasuke began, uncomfortably gazing up at Sakura's ceiling, attempting to hide the annoying throb in his head.

"Yes. He had eyes like yours whenever he visited my dad. I remember getting scared," Sakura said, allowing a sheepish smile to escape her lips. "And then you always told me that it was nothing to get scared about; that those eyes helped save people."

Sasuke smirked.

"Not like you ever believed me until earlier, though. Those eyes are named Sharingan. They are extra sensitive and can pick up movements and such that are taking place within the body. For some reason, only my family possesses these traits. When we finally got around to researching as to why we inherited such a _gift, _we learned that it's a recessive gene. It takes an incredibly large amount of time to master. At first, it's only a minimal gift, allowing us to remember a lot of the techniques that we have experienced, and gives us the ability to perfectly mimic them in future surgeries. When the ability grows upon us and we have nearly mastered it, we are able to see tiny movements under the skin, which, when we apply our medical expertise to the situation, allows us to diagnose the client and, in certain circumstances, save them. I'm aware that you know Hyuuga Hinata?"

Sakura, spellbound by the amount of information, and how something so _extreme _and so _magical _existed in the world, merely nodded.

"Her family, the Hyuuga, also have a similar ability. While the Uchiha line possesses the Sharingan, the Hyuuga possess an ability that is named Byakugan. This allows them to completely see the inside of the client's body, which makes them perfect analysts and surgeons and whatnot. While the Sharingan can pick up the tiny movements beneath the skin, we are outshined by the Byakugan since we are unable to completely see the insides of the body."

"I didn't know such a thing existed. But if you mastered it already – which I assume, because you seemed to know what was happening in Y – Yuri's body – then why did she tell me that it _hurt _you?"

At this, an uncomfortable silence loomed between the two friends, Sasuke shifting and closing his eyes. Sakura patiently waited, changing the wet cloth on his head in the process.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, breaking the silence. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She smiled when she was met with his mysterious, onyx eyes once more. She was mesmerized by them, unable to look away as if they were purposely made to hold her attention and her soul.

It's unfair. He wants me to change, but –

"Orochimaru."

Her eyebrow rose at his quick, darkly muttered reply.

"Orochimaru?"

Sasuke bitterly smirked and turned away from her gaze, his fists clenching as he struggled to maintain his temper.

"He was a colleague of Tsunade and my father. He's my father multiplied a thousand times over. He is the greediest man in the entire universe. Consequently, he was the researcher that found that the Sharingan was a recessive trait. After he found of its abilities, he became power-hungry and tried his hardest to get one of us and cut our eyes out so they could be his."

"That's – that's horrible," The Haruno said, shivering at the thought of such a despicable man existing.

"His plans were foiled when the bastard Itachi killed off most of our family. After that, he ran into hiding, too scared to face my father and mother, I assume. Orochimaru disappeared for a bit, most likely to try and get the emotionally instable Itachi to give up the Sharingan. During that time, my father took me back from the orphanage, begging me to come back."

There was silence as Sasuke shifted to his side, no longer facing Sakura.

"And then he found me," the Uchiha bitterly said, resisting the urge to punch a hole through Sakura's dorm wall.

"And what did he do to you?" Sakura softly said.

Without a word, Sasuke lowered the collar of his shirt, exposing the bottom part of his neck. Sakura saw a tattoo-like mark there, which was almost eerie to her. Silently, her delicate fingers reached out and traced the mark, tears beginning to brim at her eyes.

"Is this why it hurts?" She managed to ask, her voice beginning to tremble with her tears.

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered, a tiny stream of tears spilling from her eyes.

Sasuke offered a tiny smile.

"It's not your fault. You don't have to cry, Sakura."

Without another word, he quietly wiped away her tears with his thumb, a smile present on his lips all the while, and lay back down onto her bed and closed his eyes.

-

****

-

Sakura quietly typed her latest assignment on her laptop, her eyes beginning to droop with fatigue and boredom. She cursed her professor for assigning _her, _the _only _one in the class who _had _to do it, an _essay _about the heart, the diseases it is associated with, the many procedures to help keep the heart beating, and many more medical information and statistics, because she had missed his class to _try _and help save a life – but had failed to do so.

Occasionally, she turned in her chair to watch the sleeping Uchiha in her bed for a few moments to make sure he was still _alive, _before turning back to her assignment. She became increasingly worried as the night wore on, him still sleeping through it without the slightest movement.

"Sakura, open up this door."

Sakura jumped at the sudden knocking at her door, her lips forming a large frown when she heard the familiar voice drift through her walls.

_Hata Suzu. _

She groaned at the thought of her stepmother visiting _her _in _school, _because she _hated _her stepmother more than anything else in the universe. Furthermore, with _Sasuke _sleeping in her bed, she was _sure _that her stepmother would never cease to bother her about it and continue to pester about "abstinence".

"I'm not standing out here all day, you brat!"

Clenching her fists and putting on a very forced smile on her lips, she walked to the door and forcefully opened it, met with the pleasantly sarcastic face of Hata Suzu, whom she was forced to call "Mother".

Hata Suzu was not a beautiful woman, inside or out. Her face was constantly covered in heavy makeup, her skin so wrinkled and damaged from the products that without makeup she would be despicable. Her heart was a black, twisted heart, playing men and tricking people for their fortunes.

Sakura knew this. She knew that she had only married her father for his enormous fortune. And now that _the _Haruno Satoshi, _one and only _father to Haruno Sakura, was dead, Suzu was sure to steal every penny of the fortune and leave nothing for Sakura.

"What do you _want? _I _called _you a _million _times and you didn't _answer, _so this _better _be freaking good," Sakura growled, resisting her urge to slam the door in Suzu's face and speed home to find her father's will.

"Is that the way to treat your mother, good-for-nothing girl? Honestly. Have you ever _thought _that I was _busy _arranging your father a proper funeral? Honestly. That cost me tons!"

"You held Father's funeral _without me?!_" Sakura screamed, earning angry mumbles from the students on the same floor, _and _successfully stirring Uchiha Sasuke from his sleep.

"Why, of course. You're just so _busy – _"

"Get the _hell _out of my dorm _right _now, you bitch," Sakura nastily said, pushing Suzu farther from the door for a successful slamming. "I swear – "

"Speak for yourself, you brat! Now that your father isn't here to spoil my plans, _you _have better silence yourself as well, you little princess. Or I assure you, you _will _have nothing left."

Sakura grinned.

"I will have friends. _And _my youthful face, you ugly, little, contorted _hag._"

And without another thought, Sakura slammed the door in Suzu's face. Quickly running to her bathroom, she quietly shut the door and fell onto the floor, tears streaming from her eyes as she struggled to remain silent. When her eyes wandered to her bathtub, the look of her razor just seemed _so _inviting...

-

****

-

Sasuke worriedly sat up from his place on the bed, Sakura's quiet sobs finally penetrating through his sleeping stupor. Quickly getting out of his bed and standing before Sakura's bathroom door, he began to rattle her locked doorknob, attempting to open it. When her sobs grew louder and had suddenly grown quiet, he desperately began to shove the door open.

_I don't understand why I'm so worried. _

_I can't trust anybody. _

"Sakura! Open up the door, will you?" He finally asked, still trying to shove the door open.

"N-no! G – go away, Sasuke!"

He bit his lip, tons of possibilities and choices running through his mind.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No," She bluntly said.

"Thanks for your honesty," he muttered.

Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, one choice and possibility finally found gold in making his next imprint on life.

His eyes opened, and with a groan of pain, he finally kicked the door open.

-

-

-

-

-

**This would be the end of the chapter, but since I haven't updated in like, 3-4 months, here's a special 2-in-1 chapter!**

-

-

-

"Sakura, what the fuck are you doing?"

His crimson-red eyes were met with a tiny puddle of blood dripping from her thighs, her right-hand tightly gripping her razor as if it were her only lifeline. Her desperate, emerald eyes stared up at him like a three-year-old child caught in the act of stealing candy, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"You – your – "

"What the hell are you trying to do?"

Sasuke quickly rushed to her side, tearing away the razor from her grip and throwing it into her sink. Opening up her medicine cabinet, which he assumed to contain band-aids, gauze, disinfectants and anti-septic washes, he quickly muttered thanks to her doctor instincts and took out her gauze, band-aids, and disinfectant wash.

"W – wait – "

"Shut _up, _Sakura! I don't know why the hell you would fucking cut yourself, and I'll save that stupid question for later, but just _shut up _so you won't fucking _bleed _to death. Because it's scary knowing that you are a doctor and you are _capable _of knowing just how deep to cut to kill yourself!"

Never had Sakura seen Sasuke so desperate and angry. He expertly cleaned her self-inflicted wound and wrapped it to stop her bleeding. She remained quiet, scared that Sasuke would snap and lose himself and grow even _angrier _to her. Tears continued to stream from her eyes, her heart beginning to ache as it burned with her stupidity and imbecilic action to try and get out of her screwed-up life.

She let a patient die. And now her stepmother is threatening to take _everything _away from her. Her father, whom she would have gone for emotional support on how it felt to _let _a patient die, was _dead, _thereby taking away her only support and crutch in life.

She felt so alone. She felt so incredibly selfish to _feel _alone! And now she felt incredibly _stupid _to _try _such an idiotic escape to life.

"Stop crying, Sakura," Sasuke gently whispered when he finished treating her wound. "Please, stop crying."

Sakura frowned, her sobs growing louder.

"I'm an idiot," She quietly said. "I'm an idiot and I'm selfish and – "

She was stopped when Sasuke collapsed on the floor, his eyes clothes and face formed in pain.

"Sasuke!"

"Stop crying now, Sakura..." Were his last words before he once again found comfort in the welcoming darkness.

-

****

-

It was official. Haruno Sakura was an emotionally instable girl. She looked at her wrapped thigh and winced at the particular memory, scared at the thought that she had felt no pain when she sliced her own thigh. When she quietly watched Sasuke rest, her heart panged with guilt, knowing that _she _had forced him to use the Sharingan. She felt guiltier when she _knew _how much that using the Sharingan hurt him.

Her pale hand quietly stroked Sasuke's hand, tears spilling onto his knuckles as Sakura continued to cry. Her sobs were quiet as she struggled to keep her tears inside, knowing that Sasuke would be angry when he woke to find her crying.

_I can't change._

_I hate feeling vulnerable. _

_I can't. Not even for him. _

What was wrong with her?

As the days passed, even her reflection in the mirror seemed to be fading. Every single moment brought her to believe that she was nearly a lifeless corpse, or perhaps a robot, that only spoke and moved to work and to accomplish, but could not feel or portray any emotion.

And now she had gone to the extreme and had _cut _herself. It was terrifying to her when she realized that she had felt no pain, regardless of how deep she had made the wound, and had found herself so alive. She never knew that she had it in herself to try such an extreme, or _go to such an extreme, _when she knew that no matter how tough and screwed up her life became, her friends would always be beside her.

Even though her father was dead, his spirit would always be there to _guide _her.

Why would she be so selfish to let all of that support and love and affection go to waste because she could not handle a problem?

And Sasuke, _especially Sasuke. _She cared for him strongly, her feelings through their childhood still present and stronger than ever. She was so disappointed and disgusted in herself that she had gone to such an extreme, because she knew that Sasuke's life was a thousand times harder and a million times more screwed up. But he remained strong.

He lost his older brother, his aunts and uncles, and his father. His older brother was missing, the heavy crime of committing numerous murders, his aunts and uncles and cousins were dead, and his father was so heavily tangled in a desire for power and money. Along with the pain of his lost family, he was also hurt and researched upon by a bastard named Orochimaru, whose mark never ceases to physically hurt Sasuke whenever the Sharingan was activated. All Sasuke had left were his mother, who was currently remaining strong but undergoing an emotional struggle, and _her. _

Haruno Sakura was the _only _one who he allowed into his personal bubble.

And she was so selfish to try and throw that all away.

-

****

-

_"Why are you sitting all alone here?"_

_The brightest, emerald eyes looked at him with so much hope and fire and life. He wished his dark eyes would shine like hers._

"_Everyone is away, again. So I like to sit here."_

"_It's no fun being alone!"_

_He thought for a few moments before nodding. It is no fun at all being alone. He hardly ever sees his family. _

"_I'm always alone. This place reminds me of my mommy."_

_She offered the most angelic smile anyone could ever offer._

"_Well, I'll be here with you! Forever, so you'll always have fun!"_

-

****

-

Sasuke awoke at midnight, his head throbbing with the fulfillment of too much sleep. He opened his eyes, not moving any other part of his body, and blinked for a few moments, adjusting to finally be awake again. He heard Sakura's quiet typing and turned to his left, his presence still going unnoticed by Sakura. He smirked as he remembered an old memory that had become a dream, shaking his head at how naïve they had both been when they were young.

He would never put himself in a situation that made him so vulnerable in this stage of his life.

He hated feeling vulnerable.

A smile filtered onto his lips when he heard Sakura's curses on their professor, her typing becoming more forceful and heavy as her curses continued and she grew angrier.

"Sakura."

The Haruno quickly turned, a relieved smile present on her lips. Getting out of her chair and sitting at the foot of her bed, she offered the Uchiha a genuine at-midnight smile that was certain to brighten his middle of the night. Because, surely, he brightened hers.

"Thank _goodness. _You're really worrying me, you know?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Speak for yourself."

There was silence as Sakura uncomfortably shifted on her bed, her smile fading as her face looked pensive.

"I'm really sorry," She finally whispered, looking at him with her fading emerald eyes. "I should have never d – done such a thing. And I h – hurt you."

With a sigh, Sasuke sat up in Sakura's bed, eyeing her carefully.

"Just tell me why."

Sakura bit her lip, tears once again beginning to spill from her eyes.

"I just – I just felt like assuring myself that _yes, _I'm still _real!"_

"Why would you need reassurance that you were real? You're right here, Sakura."

"I feel so apathetic. I feel like a _monster! _I – I let – Y – Yuri d – die. And then, I inflicted a wound upon myself because I wanted to make sure that blood would still seep. But that was so selfish of me. I'm sorry. There are people that need me."

When his arms opened wide, she instantly found herself comforted by his cold touch.

"You're right," he whispered, holding her close and wiping away her tears once more. "There are people that need you."

-

****

-

They both never felt so vulnerable in their lives.

And they both vowed that they would _never _be this vulnerable unless they both needed comfort.

Because to them, being vulnerable is a sin.

_(It felt so nice to be in each other's arms. But being vulnerable is a sin.)_

And there was certainly a long, winding road ahead of them.

-

****

-

"Damn that brat," Suzu muttered in her darkest hours, punching her large bed and attempting to control her temper. "She _will _have nothing left!"

-

**-**

**-**

**-**

**TBC.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: **SO, I FINALLY UPDATED. WHOO!

I really hope that double chapter sorta made up for it. XD

And I also hope that you enjoyed both of them!  
I guess I sort of ended this chapter like it was the end of the fanfic, but there are MORE screwed up actions coming!

There are probably going to be a few more chapters after this. Not too many. (:  
Thanks so much for your patience & reading this fanfic!

I truly, truly appreciate it.


End file.
